A strange orphan in Hogwarts
by Kaidus
Summary: A Sith learning magic in Hogwarts.
1. Prologue - Beginning of a different hero

prologue - Beginning of a different hero ?

I have finally won. No one can stand in my way anymore, because they think that I died. After many years of hardships I am free from ancient Jedi and Sith dogma. My secondary plan was unsucessful, but I can leave the galaxy nontheless to explore other galaxies and live different lives than trying conquering another galaxy again.

This time I will try to lead an ordinary live. A life where I just persue knowledge and start my life over. To achieve my goal I came to a planet called earth and simply possess an 11 years old boy called David Kirchner who is an orphan and a wizard. His parents seem to originally come from Germany, but they lived in England before dying in a car accident. As an orphan and because of some accidental magic, he has no one caring for him. That is why David is the ideal host for me, because I don't want to get to know some useless people getting on my nerves.

Apparently, a letter was send from Hogwarts to him with a list of utensils necessary for that school that I got a week earlier from someone called Prof. Flitwick. In addition to that an orphan gets some extra money (10 Galleons each year). There are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. 10 Sickles make one Galleon and 20 Knuts make one Sickle. 5 Galleons of mine went to my bank account in Gringotts. The other 5 Galleons are with me for emergencies.

Before I came to school I learned everything from my books without using my wand. The levitation spell starkly remembers me of the force push and force pull ability. Potions is pretty similar to Sith alchemy. The only 2 great contrasts between them is the need of ingredients in potions whereas in Sith alchemy the force and a strong mind can replace any ingredient necessary, but in the potion subject potions can be quickly made ( there are exceptions of course).

All in all, I am already quiet interested in this magic. I hope that the school has a library explaining more about the subject. A book is even briefly mentioning teleportation which is also called apparition.

I am happy to learn more magic at the school.


	2. chapter 1 - the speaking hat

The magnificent first sight of Hogwarts and the sudden appearance of the ghosts are making an interesting first impression on David. And now the previous Sith has an old and sentient hat on his head who will place him to one of the 4 great houses.

"Interesting" the hat murmured through David's mind. " You are able to hide most of your thoughts from me and only show what you want me to see. From what I can see you have both ambition and cunning, thus you would do well in Slytherin".

I scoffed at the idea. "How can I learn things unhindered, when house politics always get in my way? From the little I heard about the house I would be met with distrust not just in my own house. I lived in a muggle orphanage thus I am probably Muggleborn which destroys any possibility of the Slytherins acceptance of me. Just put me in Ravenclaw and be done with it".

The hat seemed to be sad. " Fine, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are unsuitable for you, so by process of elimination, it will be... Ravenclaw".

The crowd applauds politely while I take my seat at the Ravenclaw table. I ignored all the other sortings except for one Harry James Potter. Right after his name is called, everyone suddenly began whispering around. From the little I heard he has survived a supposedly unblockable killing curse and only got a scar in return, while the dark lord perished by his own spell.

Interesting, there are dark lords here,too. And an unblockable killing spell as well? That is big news and worth of me investigating it further. The only issue is the possible ability of reflecting the spell back to the user. I should get some hair and blood samples from him to find out the way he did the reflecting thing. In the worst case I will befriend him to slowly figure out his secret.

Even after 5 minutes the hat just could not sort my target into a house. That makes me curious, which is the reason I read the hat's mind while it is distracted by reading Potter's mind. From what I heard Potter would do great in Slytherin, but the boy refuses to be sorted in it vehemently. He wishes to be sorted into Gryffindor, which is also known as the house of courage. The reason for his stubborness is because of a certain Weasley, who went to that house. In the end, the hat sorted him into Gryffindor, which was welcomed by thunderous applause by all houses except the Slytherins. The rest of the sortings went without incident and Dumbledore stood up

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"Weird". Daniel thought to himself, examining the food that had suddenly appeared. He spent the rest of the feast shutting down attempts to draw him into a conversation and wondering if magic somehow prevented people from getting fat. It was the only explanation he could think of for the lack of obesity if wizards ate like this all the time.

The feast eventually ended and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

That was a rule that Daniel already knew he would be breaking.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

Which is exactly the reason why I am interested in solving that mystery with the third corridor. As a Sith and even after that I survived sure death situations very often. The threat of death is only limited to this body, so I have only to gain from this opportunity.

"But before we go to bed, let us sing the school song". After some disturbing noises, the students finally got to their respective bedrooms.The Ravenclaw's apparently got single rooms. Having to share a room with someone would have been annoying.

History of Magic was quicky designated as either a free period or a time to do something else. The ghostly teacher was literally quoting the book verbatim, making the class entirely redundant. Not to mention that he seemed obssesively focused on the goblin wars, to the exclusion of all else. Charms seemed interesting, but they hadn't done anything more than theory so far. Transfiguration was currently in progress and Daniel was staring at the silver needle on his desk contemplatively. The others were struggling to get even a slight change in their matchstick, while he had managed to do it on the first try. He had attempted some wandless transfigurations after returning from the shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Was his previous wandless practice accelerating his ability with a wand?

"Well done Mr. Kirchner!" McGonagall praised, sounding very impressed. "I haven't seen anyone manage their first transfiguration attempt that quickly in a long time. Take ten points for Ravenclaw."

"Thank you professor." Daniel replied. It technically wasn't his first transfiguration attempt, or even his hundredth, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Some distance away, a Griffindor girl called Hermione Granger stared in disbelief and in some amount of anger that the boy had gotten it better than her.

"Ah, yes," Snape said softly when he reached Harry's name during roll call. "Harry Potter. Our new...celebrity. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape continued in something close to a whisper. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

That sounded kind of rehearsed. He probably used it every year. It was a pretty good speech though. Maybe one or two death threats and his classes would become even more efficient.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I have no idea, sir." Harry answered. He didn't even have the first clue about what those were, much less anything else to do with them.

"Tut, tut, clearly fame isn't everything. Let's try again Potter..." The questions continued and Harry was unable to answer them. He should have looked through his potions books before attending classes. I would have have probably either tortured him with Sith lightening or killed him directly. Better that than to be slowly tortured to death by your classmates in the Sith academy.

The perils of being eleven.

With a final disdainful sneer, Snape spat out the answers to the questions and demanded to know why they weren't writing them down.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Snape demanded less than a minute later.

"Writing down the answers, sir."

"Five points from Griffindor for your cheek".

Harry spent the rest of the potions class in a foul mood. That opens me a possible opportunity to befriend with him. Ha! He is simply unwilling to learn from his mistakes. It should be crystal clear that our teacher does not like him. He should either obey Snape or kill him discretely. I will watch and then decide, if I even stand to gain something in befriending him.


	3. chapter 2

The only one that David had any regular contact with was Su Li, and that was only because she happened to be his potions partner. As luck would have it, Li was herself a quiet girl focused on her studies and didn't really try to engage him in conversation. Padma Patil had tried to talk to him once, looking horribly embarrassed about it. We chatted for a while, after some time she politely took her leave and never talked to me ever again.

The rest of his yearmates had gotten used to his prickly personality by now and kept a polite distance.

Outside of Ravenclaw, the only people he truly registered among the students were Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

The puffed up blond idiot occasionally threw out a snide remark that he probably thought was clever. It is easy enough to ignore him. As for Hermione...well, that girl seemed to be taking his seemingly easy grasp of practical spellcraft as a personal challenge and sometimes even gave him a smug look when she answered the theoretical questions correctly, when they shared classes at any rate. She seemed to be under the misconception that we were rivals or something. Potter was always playing a game called wizard chess with Weasley.

I was sitting in a quiet corner of the Hogwarts library, reading. As I do not require any sleep at all, I always either am reading books, doing homework, train my body or my wandless magic. I currently need either eye contact or my hands to use magic, which is not up to my standarts. I wish to use magic with just my thoughts alone. The fact that I still need to speak out some of the more advanced spells before using them is unacceptable. I cannot allow myself to grow complacant.

He wasn't reading a book on spells at the moment however, but rather a history book. Binns was indisputably an authority on the Goblin Wars, but he had thus far been useless for anything else. He was doing this because he wants to inform himself about general history.

He had managed to learn that it was the Romans who had first discovered the secrets of wandlore and spread their use so far and wide, though it had still been centuries before every single magical had a wand. Originally, they had been reserved for the elites only. There were a great many flowery descriptions about the Roman war wizards and how their wands had allowed them to sweep away the primitive sorceries of the cultures conquered by Rome. There were no mentions of what those primitive sorceries actually were though.

No matter which history text he looked up, he could find nothing about the magics used before the advent of wands. The best he got was some mentions of the Viking runecrafters, some of whose arts were still in use today and which he would be learning in the Ancient Runes class that became available in third year. That was a rather fascinating subject and something that he had already started reading up on.

Now, David was willing to believe that a lot of knowledge had been lost since those times – It was about two millenia ago after all – but for nothing to be known? That had the feel of deliberate historical editing.

He took a longing glance towards the roped off Restricted Section. All of the really good stuff was undoubtedly in there. He knew that Hogwarts predated the Ministry of Magic by over five hundred years and therefore had a considerable amount of autonomy. It was highly likely that there were numerous texts in the Restricted Section that the Ministry would prefer were destroyed or locked away somewhere. He especially wanted to see if there were any books on ritual magic in there. The Ministry categorized all ritual magic as Dark and banned it wholesale, which really stuck in his craw.

But he would. He was going to get in there and learn whatever secret magic was being hidden after learning everything the official library has to offer.

David coughed and aimed a rueful grin at the history book in front of him, which just so happened to be opened on a page detailing the exploits of Yngvar the Insane, a Swedish Dark Lord from the 7th century, so called for his use of an unknown(or deliberately forgotten) spell that called a storm of lightning from the heavens.

In fact, David had noticed a recurring theme of unclear motivations for quite a few past dark lords. Europe as a whole averaged at least one Dark Lord or Lady per century, often a bit more.The two most recent ones, Voldemort and Grindelwald, had the most clearly defined motives and called themselves dark lords.

Before the Ministry of Magic, there had been a High Wizard's Council – of which the Wizengamot was a remnant – and before that, there hadn't been enough magicals to truly separate themselves from the non-magical kingdoms of the time. The only thing common to every single Dark Lord or Lady was the fact that they disagreed with the people in charge and are even willing to wage war with them when necessary.

It was giving David the distinct impression that the bureaucratic overlords simply did not like powerful wizards or witches. Which, in retrospect, was so blindingly obvious that he really should have guessed at it without need for an entire day of being buried in history books. Mediocre wizards in positions of authority would naturally be wary of the very powerful ones, either as rivals or simply as people who could ignore the politicking and do as they pleased.

"David?"

He turned to look at his ambusher and saw Hermione Granger. The girl had – for some reason – taken it upon herself to talk to him every once in a while. It seems that after some anger management issues she finally stopped glaring at him as her mortal enemy and began to chat with me recently about spell theories. Sometimes he thinks about disposing her, but a partner in spell theory proves to be quite beneficial to him, which is why, David lets her alive for now.

"What?" He asked, a touch more rudely than he intended. His first instinct was to use the force to make her leave. However, such an exposure of the dark side of the force might damage her brain permanently because of her young age. That in turn would lead to an investigation, which would be annoying for him. She seems to have no one else to talk to and that would make Kirchner a prime target in any fact-findings in case of him killing her.

"Breakfast is about to start, I figured you'd lose track of time again and came to get you." Granger said. Harry was frequently irritated when someone intruded on his reading and had swiftly claimed the title of 'most anti-social Ravenclaw'. but David Kirchner sometimes made it difficult to talk to him without getting frustated, annoyed or/and scared.

"You must be hungry though." Granger insisted softly, picking up on his increased dislike.

"I'm not." Daniel insisted back. It is even true. With the force on my side I only need to eat once per week, which is practical, because that way I do not have to socialize myself with other students.

Granger sighed at his stubborness. "Then I will go first. And please do not eat at the kitchen like some other Ravenclaws".

That caught his attention. Students could go eat in the kitchen? He could avoid the Great Hall altogether! She probably thinks that he is eating in the kitchen, because she does not see him in the great hall often. Unaware that she had just unintentionally facilitated further anti-social behavior from the boy that she was hoping would eventually open up to her a bit. After searching around for some time, he finally found the kitchen.

While Daniel did find the excitable house elves to be a bit much, he was also very interested in learning about a magical race. The Goblins were the only other one he'd met so far and they hadn't looked like the type to tolerate the questions of an eleven year old. He could respect that, since he wouldn't be too keen on indulging someone's curiousity either.

The house elves were more than happy to tell him anything he wanted though, and he even managed to talk to them about the kind of food and drink he preferred, so it was all good. Their extreme friendliness was a bit off putting to someone like him, but the excitable creatures apparently had a supernaturally good sense for when someone didn't want them around and toned it down as soon as David started feeling discomforted by the attention.

Because he was not a Gryffindor, David was not around when Ron Weasley tossed a careless and hurtful remark at Hermione Granger out of frustration. He didn't know that she'd run away in tears. Because he wasn't at the feast, he didn't hear Quirrell announce that there was a troll in the dungeons.

When Penelope (Ravenclaw Prefect) burst into the kitchens with a crazy tale about a troll being loose in the castle, David merely looked at her oddly, muttered something about a random encounter and wanted to follow her, but then he sensed a disturbance in the force.

Granger is in danger. My first instinct was to be happy. Finally, I am going to be free from her tyranny. The only thing making me feel uneasy is the disturbance itself. Why should her death be detrimental to me? And then I came to many bad possibilities. For one, the people around here see killing itself as something wrong. It is probable that the school will be closed after her murder is made public. Or she could be the daughter of some important non wizard who will break the statute of secrecy in his grief. In other words, I have to save her. With the power of the dark side, I easily sensed her presence and then moved as fast as I could to get to Granger's location while ignoring Penelope.


	4. chapter 3 - troll incident

last chapter

Granger is in danger. My first instinct was to be happy. Finally, I am going to be free from her tyranny. The only thing making me feel uneasy is the disturbance itself. Why should her death be detrimental to me? And then I came to many bad possibilities. For one, the people around here see killing itself as something wrong. It is probable that the school will be closed after her murder is made public. Or she could be the daughter of some important non wizard who will break the statute of secrecy in his grief. In other words, I have to save her. With the power of the dark side, I easily sensed her presence and then moved as fast as I could to get to Granger's location.

chapter 3

When I came close to the girl's bathroom I could immediately see the troll walking inside the bath. Hermione is too shocked to react and then started to scream like crazy. I closed the distance between us and channel the force in my hands to create a force blade. The troll seems to see me as the greater threat, which is why, it attacked me first. What a mistake that was. I jumped, cutting off the club into 2, before seperating its head from the shoulders.

After the kill, I vanished the body wandlessly and silently with the Evanesco spell ( vanishing spell, 5th. year spell). Doing magic wandlessly and silently currently requires 5 times more than I usually need with a wand, but I will at least be free from letting a wand manipulating my magic for casting my spells.

I grapped Hermione by the waist and put us in a layer of the dark side to hide ourselves. This ability is one of the few abilities that will not harm her. For some reason , a powerful wizard can see through the notice me not charms. Just as we went out of the bathroom we heard people coming to our direction. Hermione and I fastly go to the Gryffindor room. Before we reached the common room of the Gryffindors, Hermione suddenly grabs my free hand leading me to an empty room and began crying.

Have I done something wrong? No, I have just saved her live. Just like my wife cried herself crazy on my shoulder, Hermione has her own issues as well and is crying on my shoulder now. Luckily, I cloaked us with the dark side making it impossible for others to find and hear us. They have to stand next to Hermione and me to even sense us. After some time, she looks up to my face and asks:

"Am I just a bother to you? Why did you even save me? Am I unworthy to be anyone's friend? Am I"

"Stop it already. David said a bit louder than he originally intented. "To answer your questions, most times you are a bother to me, you are my partner in spell theory, which is why, I saved your life". Well, that is just one of the many reasons, why I actually did bother to save her, but I digress. "And to your last question, I do not understand, what has happened to you to ask such a dumb question"?

Hermione seems to ignore the dumb part and looked at me intensely, before speaking her part. "I know I am not well liked by other students. I couldn't make even a single friend after being 2 months in Hogwarts. It is just the same as primary school again, where my classmates make fun of my front teeth". I

"Stop right away". Now I am getting truly annoyed. "You are insecure, because some dumbass made some commment about you, am I right"?

Hermione's eyes widened and simply nodded her head.

David continued. "Then that imbecile is just jealous of your magical talent. Those jealous people are unworthy to be called friends, cause their jealousy easily outranks any friendship they have. Do never take such people's words as important. People as talented as us will always have problems finding true friends not backstabbing us at the best possible moment". Not to mention the annoyance such people can cause, in most cases they become more and more demanding, until someone completely breaks them.

Hermione seems to be lost in thought. After some time, she just smiled, kissed my cheek and then goes to the Gryffindor room alone . If I were not happy of suddenly being alone again, I would probably lash out at her on pure reflex. After settling this entire mess, I finally ran to the Common room of Ravenclaw as fast as I could.

A few minutes earlier...

Harry suddenly grabs Ron's arm. "Now, that I think about it - Hermione".

"What is with her"? Ron asks.

"She knows nothing about the troll".

Ron bites his lip. Okay, but Percy should not see us".

They duck their heads, go to another direction right to the girls bathrooms. As they go around the corner, suddenly, noises could be heard. Right after hiding themselves, they saw Snape hastily walking around the corridor, until he left their line of sight.

"What is he doing here"? Ron grumbled.

"I don't know".

Once again, something or someone is closing the distance at breakneck speed. As Ron and Harry both turned to look at the location of the sound, only a blur could be seen, as the person or thing quickly moves in the direction of the girls bathrooms.

Unsure, how to handle the situation, Ron looks at Harry with questioning eyes. Harry himself is unsure, how to manage this combination of circumstances. For a critical minute, they waffled over the decision of whether they should just go away and tell a teacher or not. Quirrell had said that the troll was in the dungeons hadn't he? Hermione wasn't down there, so she should be safe, right? In the end, Harry and Ron chose to take a quick look at the girls bathrooms to ensure Hermione's safety. Sometime later, both boys searched nearly all the girls bathrooms without finding Hermione at all. As they finally entered the last bathroom, McGonagall and Snape charged into the bathroom just in time to see both Ron and Harry inside the girls bathroom. The 2 boys tried to explain the situation, but the teachers didn't even listen at all and took 100 points from Gryffindor, before they all turn back to the common room of the Gryffindors.


	5. chapter 4 - point of views

Dumbledore's pov

I knew that Voldemort would return and I knew that Harry Potter was prophesized to vanquish him. The boy is already forging ties with the Wizarding World. Aside from that, Harry has an obvious desire to learn magic and possesses a strong curiousity. Harry Potter has a destiny ahead of him and that destiny will be fulfilled by finding friends in his house like Ronald Weasley, whose family belongs to my light side faction.

Now I need to earn Harry's trust. Wizarding Britain and the Light will need a champion in the dark times approaching and I knew that I was too old to fill that role myself. Meanwhile, the Mirror of Erised would hopefully reveal, if the boy had any desires that could be useful. A compulsion charm will make sure that he will find it.

I know that Ginny Weasley will come to Hogwarts next year, so I am going to make them friends and later perhaps even lovers.The Weasleys would no doubt quickly accept Harry Potter. Ginny will be a Gryffindor of course, which will increase the chance of them meeting each other more often. I was still a bit disappointed by Harry's lack of interest in the mystery of the third floor corridor, but I wasn't willing to manipulate the boy into investigating it. I should not endanger his life by sending him to a cerberus as the future champion of light. Come to think of it, the matter with the troll is somewhat strange, as aside from Quirell, no troll was sighted at all.

Harry's perspective

Hogwarts is a great place. Before I even enter school grounds, I made my first friend called Ronald Weasley, otherwise known as Ron. During the sorting of the houses, I refused to become a Slytherin, because I previously heard bad things about them, which makes me adamently refuse the possibility of me being sorted there. Especially the fact that Lord Voldemort himself and his lackeys were sorted into that house and I reject to be in the same house as my parents killer. After some arguing with the hat, he was finally getting the point and made me a Gryffindor.

The daily life in Hogwarts is mostly boring. There is one Draco Malfoy referring himself as a true wizard by his pureblood status discriminating all those he calls as mudbloods. However, there are also some interesting people keeping school entertaining. On one hand, there is a girl called Hermione Granger, who always strives to be the best at everything academically. I say strives, because a Ravenclaw named David Kirchner always seems to be on top in practical lessons surpassing Hermione and evryone else by far. It was pretty hilarious seeing her this angry at someone doing much better than her academically. The glares she gave David are quite scary, but David always shrugs it off as nothing.

At first, Hermione tried to befriend and help everyone. The fact, that some purebloods refuse to sit next to muggleborns makes it quite diffucult indeed. Furthermore, most Gryffindors do not like some Ravenclaw like person telling everybody how to cast a specific spell. Friendships with other houses are quite unusual and in many cases even discouraged. Hermione does notice the discrimination, but choose to hide herself in the facade of a know it all face.

After the troll incident, the entire situation changed suddenly. Ron proves himself uncompromisable and does not want to apologize to Hermione for his outburst. She doesn't seem to be even a bit fazed by him. In other words, she ignores both me and him completely, doesn't give any helpful advises to anyone anymore and becomes just as introverted as me and David.

Contrary to everyone's believe I can be quite observant. Without my observational capability I would have never survived the Dursleys. I just choose to hide it under the guise of a clueless boy. However, my shyness prevents me from befriending people. I may have befriended David, if not for David's antisocial attitude preventing me from even trying. Suddenly, I got the strong urge to wander around. Strange, I and Ron already lost so many points for our house, but I somehow still want to explore the castle at night.

Hermione's pov

The troll incident changed me completely. It is not the fear from the troll itself, but what David told me afterwards. I always wanted to find friends, to chat and help everyone at school subjects and forget about the bullying during primary school. That is why I was so happy to attend a school of magic like Hogwarts. During my schooltime, I discovered that in the magical society one's bloodstatus is the most important. The fact that some purebloods refuse to sit next to me calling me mudblood is proof enough. As a Muggleborn, it is impossible for me to work myself to a high position in the magical world, but I persevered to proof them wrong.

David showed me that everything I have done so far is useless. He said that they are unworthy of our attention. That all their hurtful remarks express their jealousy towards us. I was a petty person trying to outdo him by answering more questions than him. For a long time, I didn't even realize that he only answers questions, when directly asked from a teacher. I always counted the number of questions being answered during the lessons and grinned at him victoriously, whenever I answered more. Whenever David surpassed me in practical spell casting I glared at him like crazy. Despite me doing all that he still saved my life, because he admires my theoretical knowledge of magic.

He acknowledges me, giving me advises and cares enough about me to ask about my well being. No classmate of mine ever did that before. Now, I have found my first true friend. No, I have realized that I have just found my first crush who saved me like a knight in shining armor. I always like to read fairytales about a prince saving a maiden. David's expression is normally indifferent, but during the troll incident, his face was full of fear of losing me. He he! David cares about me. David cares about me. So I strive be his equal and his friend first, before I confess my love to him.


	6. chapter 5 - christmas p (09-15 12:44:40)

David is content. Christmas eve is coming and most students finally leave school to enjoy their time with their relatives and friends which means less students going on my nerves. Hermione is with her parents and I finally have enough time to take care of my matters, namely learning the 3 Unforgivables (I have taken a sneak peek in the restricted section and copied the book), getting myself in 'danger' by exploring the third corridor, taking the philosopher's stone I found on said corridor and finally experimenting on some blood samples from Harry Potter. I got them after a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Me finding out about the philosopher's stone was by pure luck. I just read the minds of various professors with the dark side to find out about it.

The challenges were... well... not as demanding as I first thought. The Cerberus was interesting, but the other trials were laughable that even a clever first year could solve them. Devil's Snares were put into ashes by an overpowered Incendio spell (first year fire spell). The bunch of flying keys were all caught by me with Wingardium Leviosa. I found the right one and head to the next room.

There was a large chessboard with wizarding chess pieces. I used Wingardium Leviosa again to hold them all in the air before going to the next room. Troll number 2 was held in place with a very strong Petrificus Totalus spell (full body bind curse) to negate its magic resistant skin. The potion trial was actually the only trial I solved normally. The last trial involved some mind magic to get the stone. I put a little surprise in that mirror and then went back to my room.

The researcher in me cries in joy. Christmas time is really the greatest time of all. So many presents and so little time to work on them (that I got myself) to their full extent before holidays are over. Later, I may be able to combine force abilities like Sith lightening and spells like Crucio. Or I can construct an immortal body by integrating the philosopher's stone in my body. So many possibilities which is making me quite annoyed since I have my time wasted on the many classes I must attend to after holidays.

Well, life is not perfect, but if I always get myself such presents for Chrismas I will be more than content. Speaking of presents, I got some non magic related history books from Hermione. Very useful indeed. I only send her some perfume. Most women would find such a present acceptable, which is the reason for me buying her that present for little money.

Comimg back to my own presents, the philosopher's stone is a product of alchemy. It is based on completely different principles than Sith alchemy which makes it quite difficult for me to experiment on it for now.

The unforgivables are not as diffucult to learn as I first thought, but there are certain weakpoints to look out for when using them.

The Imperius curse itself is pretty useful as the caster can use it to control another person or persons entirely. In most cases, the caster has to be magically stronger, a more powerful mind than the target and there is still the matter of some inborn magical resistance like the magical resistant skin of a troll to consider. Another weakness are the glazed eyes of the target which will easily be visible after close observation.

The Cruciatus curse is attacking the soul making the person feel incredible pain. The advantage of using such a spell is the inability to kill someone with it. The disadvantages of that spell are the possibility for the caster to get addicted from using it or/and becoming insane. Another danger lies in the need to feel hatred to your opponent before the caster can use the spell.

The Killing curse is taking the soul away from the body thus killing the person. Many people know it as the unblockable spell. The feeling of hatred must be strong enough to kill your opponent. What's more, this curse can actually be blocked and/or deflected with certain blood rituals. Potter's blood is proof of that fact.

In my personal opinion, the Imperius Curse is most suitable for me, because I can use it on multiple people at the same time to completely dominate them. I once fought more or less against an entire galaxy by myself, so my mind and even my magic should suffice against most people.

Someone casted a very powerful dark ritual on Potter by sacrificing someone else's life. As a Sith, I also used some of my enemy's blood to torture or to kill that person. How interesting! The Potters were definitely not a light sided family as everyone proclaim. I will definitely find out more about it later. Furthermore, the magic in his blood is pretty weak as if someone used it for a specific purpose. Blood magic and rituals are, except for some Gringotts matters, completely forbidden in magical Europe. Huh! I have so many projects to do already and can't use my time for other topics. I just need to have some patience.

I should have succeeded with the ritual in my original galaxy to empower myself by sacrificing every life in it ( except for my wife). That way, I would have not just nearly unlimited power, thus practically becoming powerful as I can possibly become, but be able to understand things so much faster. Sadly, my wife betrayed me at the last moment stopping me from executing the entire ritual.

I should stop thinking about distracting events from the past and concentrate more on important matters of the present.


	7. chapter 6

After the holidays, David returned to his old schedule. Whenever he has some free time he used it to either train his body, mind or magic. In most cases, David does some morning exercises in the forbidden forest by killing some monsters attacking Kirchner without the use of magic and the force. After all, the body must be sufficiently strong enough to withstand the corrupted power of the dark side.

Most Sith Lords don't pay enough attention to their own bodies, which is the reason for their bodies corruption. The dark side is a force of nature. It will not succumb to some weak willed person with a weak body. The general Sith wants to quickly gain strengh , but they quickly overestimate themselves making them oversee their own shortcomings.

The magic I learned so far does not require a powerful body. It is dependant on the user's magical core. The bigger the core the more powerful magic one can cast. The core can be influenced by rituals and the continuos use of wandless magic. That makes it nearly impossible for wizards and witches to become truly powerful, because most of them are dependant of their wands and most rituals are simply forbidden by the various ministries.

After my morning exercises, I have to attend classes with dunderheads as Snape puts it. The only exception I know about is Hermione Granger, who is just as interested in magic as I am. Sadly, she is often following certain 'rules' of magical world (Europe) like the urge to follow all the books and teachers instructions. After the troll incident, she urged me to teach her wandless magic. Ahh! Granger saw me using wandless magic after all. A few months later, she succeeded to cast magic with her hands silently, but only with uncomplicated spells like Lumos . Granger is quite frustated by the results after all the time she invested, but that doesn't stop her from trying harder. Her determination is admirable.

After classes, I normally go to the library reading about various spells, magicals animals, wards, runes and magical ingredients. Granger joins me after some time. Homework will be done lazily after that. I simply do not like to do them. Whenever I get hungry, I eat something in the kitchen. The house elves are really great servants. After some time, I found out about the fact that I can just call them everywhere in Hogwarts and order him or her to bring me some food. One time, I got some of an elves blood and hair to experiment on.

At night, I just practice my wandless magic and new spells I just learned from the library. At the end of the year, I more or less mastered the skill. There is still the problem of wasting too much magical power to use a spell with just a thought, but I managed to reduce the cost to only 4 times as much as I normally need with a wand. I originally had to put 10 times of the magical power by using magic with a single thought as I need with a wand, but my continuos cheating with the force and experience as a powerful and over 1000 years old individual accelerated the learning process considerably.

Whenever I get really bored, I train my force abilities or use my force cloak ability by walking around at night evading Filch and the cat or I train my body from nighttime till school time.

There was a bit of a emergency, when Hagrid nearly burned his hut down with a dragon. Fortunately, Albus had become aware of it in time and contacted Charlie Weasley, who was able to help sneak the little bundle of teeth and rage away from the school before the half-giant found himself serving time in Azkaban for illegally hatching a dragon. Upon learning how exactly Hagrid had come by a dragon egg, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was on the move. With that, the incidents of killed unicorns also suddenly made sense.

Quirrell and an increasingly impatient Voldemort found themselves stumped by the final hurdle on their quest to get the Philosopher's Stone. All the other defenses had been pathetic (except the Cerberus, that one had actually been dangerous), but this final one was proving incredibly problematic. And then Dumbledore showed up.

"Hello Tom."

"Shite."

It was the first of several routine meetings between the Hogwarts professors and several things had already been discussed. The troubles of the upper years, the poor quality of the school brooms, the Quidditch cup, the latest shenanigans of the Weasley twins and so forth. Things were drawing to a close now and all the other professors had already left, leaving just Dumbledore and the four heads of house.

"And what of our first years?" The Headmaster opened, mostly wanting to hear about Harry Potter .

"Among my lions, young Mr. Weasley is proving to be troublesome." McGonagall said with a frown. "He is continually late in turning in his assignments and they are invariably of poor quality. If this keeps up, I am going to need to write home to his parents."

All of them winced, not wanting there to be another reason for Molly Weasley's strident voice to thunder from the inevitable Howler that the woman would send her youngest son upon hearing of his poor academic performance.

"On the other hand, Ms. Granger is proving to be an exceptional student." She went on.

Snape gave a small sneer at the mention of the girl. He found her eagerness to please incredibly annoying, particularly her habit of turning in essays that were nearly twice as long as required. Anyone could regurgitate facts from a book and he didn't appreciate the extra work she was giving him by doing it.

"My badgers have settled in without any issue." Sprout took over the narrative. "But Minerva, I simply must comment on Mr. Longbottom. That boy has an amazing green thumb for Herbology."

"He has an even more amazing explosive thumb for Potions." Snape added condescendingly. "Not a single class goes by without something exploding in his general vicinity."

"What of your snakes, Severus?" Dumbledore interjected before the Herbology professor could launch into a rant against the Potions Master.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Snape said shortly. Unlike the others, he was not inclined to talk about his Slytherins.

"I see." Dumbledore said the same as he did every year when Severus gave the same curt answer. "What of the Ravenclaws, Filius?"

"The only one that truly stands out is Mr. Kirchner." Flitwick admitted. "Though he does not have Ms. Granger's precision for theory, his practical work is simply extraordinary. So far he has always been the first to master a new spell."

"The same for Transfiguration." McGonagall added.

"His talents are apparently not just restricted to wand waving as his ability with potions is decent" Snape unwillimgly admitted.

"Loathe as I am to agree with Severus, he is right." Sprout said, still a bit steamed from the earlier comment against her favorite first year. "He seems to be quite talented in Herbology."

"Someone has to curb his ego." Snape sneered.

"What ego, Severus?" Flitwick demanded. "The boy spends all his time either in the library, in class or in his room. Occasionally he explores the school, but that's all. Except for Ms. Granger he hasn't made any friends and seems to have no intention of doing so."

Despite not showing it, Snape was a bit startled by that. Kirchner not having any friends? He hadn't really looked into it, but now that Flitwick mentioned it, he did recall that the boy didn't engage in much conversation at all.

"And yet he thinks that he can do potions on his own while disregarding my instructions". Snape retorted angrily. He still remembers what Kirchner said before. Kirchner told him that he knows enough about the subject to shorten the time needed to create the potion by using his own method. His great talent in potion making is the only thing preventing Snape from giving out detentions. But still, Snape had a reputation to uphold.

The entire discussion confused Dumbledore. He expected the teachers to talk about the boy who lived, not about some Muggleborn boy living in an orphanage.

After that staff meeting was over, Snape paid closer attention to Kirchner. It is his curiousity making him do that. He had been surprised to see the boy alone for most of his time. Flitwick was indeed correct. The boy was quiet, introverted and studious. In fact, Snape was reminded rather of himself as a first year. Interesting, maybe... just maybe I can stand a Nonslytherin student.


	8. chapter 7 - end of the first year

Kirchner's first year at Hogwarts comes to an end. Kirchner is currently searching for some more books that he will copy to read during the summer holidays. He is especially interested in the Fidelius charm and teleportation aka Apparation. Such powerful magic is something new to even him. This evening, there will be a feast after announcing the winner of the house cup. Except for the house cup, there is nothing else to win at all and that is why I don't care about the house cup at all. Most of the other students seem to think otherwise.

Later in the mainhall - Dumbledore stood up to speak to the students in front of him:

"A year is once again over. And before we can begin to eat, I have to mumble about some important things first. What a year. Hopefully, your heads are now a bit more filled than last year. As you all know, the winning house of the house cup will be announced today. Holder of the last place is Hufflepuff with 353 points. 3rd place goes to Slytherin with 472 points, 2nd place goes to Gryffindor with 540 points and Ravenclaw has an incredible number of 975 points."

The Ravenclaws except for one were cheering while stomping with their feet in happiness. David just got irritated by that.

"Yes, yes, well done indeed, Ravenclaw. That means," says Dumbledore, now speaking louder to not be overheard by the squealing students. "We have to decorate this room properly." After clapping his hands, a gigantic hawk appeared. David notices Snape looking at him. He stared back. Suddenly, Kirchner felt someone probing his mind.

David smiled. Snape is proving to be an interesting person. The wizards can even penetrate other people's minds. I will send him a message making him unsuspicious towards me. A few seconds later, Snape finished his mind probe. He sat back to his chair and grumbled about a dumb Weasley who is going to get detention with Filch next year.

The next morning, the school certificates came out. David surprisingly took first place, despite his own laziness in doing homework and his antisocial behaviour towards his classmates ( which is a marginal factor, but still a factor in the overall marks. Hermione took 2nd place for her great theoretical knowledge. Harry Potter got standart grades ( mostly C's and a few B's), wheras Ronald Weasley nearly has to repeat the first year.

Almost every pureblood got weird looks. How is it possible for two Mudbloods to respectively become the first and the second best student in their year? Draco Malfoy, enraged of the results, ran together with his bodyguards towards David and Hermione trying to to intimidate them. After catching up to the Muggleborns, Malfoy spoke:

"You must be David Kirchner, a Mudblood orphan." The student spoke, his smirk prevalent. After that proclamation, nearly everyone in the vicinity stared at Draco Malfoy and David Kirchner.

"I am David Kirchner. I'm living in a Muggle orphanage." He gave Malfoy an honest reply while looking him in the eyes. He had green eyes that matched well with his blond hair. There was no use hiding the fact that David is living in a Muggle orphanage. Kirchner had deduced that a good portion of the school already knows.

Irritation surfaced on the pureblood's face. A tip of the mouth, a slight of the eye, David caught them all in an instant before they quickly vanished.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy of the proud Malfoy house. I am the heir of my noble house." Draco spoke out his title and family, then leaned in close to him. "I heard about your deficiencies earlier about your homework. You would do well to stay out of our way… peasant." He warned, his last word filled with malice.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." David replied, his voice calm and unfaltering. It seems that his lazy behaviour towards homework is a big minus for Kirchner's reputation as a genius. Anyway, it is unimportant.

Seeing his conduct antagonized the heir even further. "You will learn your place soon enough." He sneered as he spoke those words, before heading back to his group of students.

Hermione stayed still during the whole ordeal. After the dialogue, David looked to Hermione and said:

"Let's go to the train station, Hermione." Hermione just nodded shyly, before they both went to the train station.


	9. chapter 8

After a long and boring ride on the train, both Hermione and I meet Hermione's parents. After some pleasentries, we parted ways. They originally wanted to invite me over to their home, but I refused saying I needed to handle some things first before coming over to them. After I got their address and me promising them to come over later, they finally let me go.

I returned to the orphanage ignoring all the looks filled with disgust towards me.

Hey!" a voice called out to him. Turning to look, he saw a tall teenage boy with brown hair along with a few other boys and girls of the same age. The group of boys slowly closed the distance towards him.

"Yes?" David called out as the boy approached.

"Haven't seen you before, are you new?" the boy questioned with an annoyed look on his face.

"You could say that." David replied, not wanting to talk to this brown haired boy any longer than necessary.

Stepping in front of David, the boy looked down at David maliciously.

"What do you want to do over here?" the boy questioned as he noticed that I am heading towards the direction of the orphanage's caretaker.

"Inform the caretaker that I will leave this orphanage today for good." He answered without moving his eyes, as if to stare right through the older boy.

"Not even a freak like you is allowed to leave the orphanage unless our caretaker finds someone else willing to take care of ... you. You should know that already."

The teenage boy doesn't seem to play the game anymore. He was probably send from our caretaker to torment me with some exorcising ritual. The accidental magic of me seem to frighten not just the adults, but the younglings as well which makes me a freak in their eyes, who is possessed by an evil spirit. I don't know, if I should laugh out loud or not, because I really took possession of this body. Even so, I am reaching the end of my patience and wandlessly cast the Imperius Curse on him and his little group of misfits making them leave me alone.

I finally reached my caretaker's office. After knocking on the door, I entered the room. Nothing in this room has changed as long as the previous Kirchner could remember back. The furniture just got more antique than before making me wonder, why it hasn't turned into dust, yet. The woman turned to me venemously.

"What do you want, freak? She hissed.

I don't care about her misgivings and used the Imperius Curse on her.

"I will leave this establishment today for good. You will make the papers necessary to arrange that. I am now informing you about the little details. "First, I want you to..."

Sometime later, my matters in the orphanage are settled. Of course, I took all the money that this orphanage possessed. Before I left the orphanage, I used the Dark Side to modify her recent memories with my charming self. I could just use the Dark Side on her to directly control all her actions, but I just wanted to test out this new ability of mine.

I went to the orphanage first, because I knew that this establishment got its money earlier today. Now, I am 50000 pounds richer and need a place to properly store it. I first thought about Gringotts, but I would get into great trouble, if the goblins ask me, how I got so much money at once. As a Muggle orphan, it is simply impossible to amass such a great sum of money legally. That is the reason, why I will buy A Bag of Holding to hide my treasures temporarily.

He'd come to Diagon Alley with the intention of looking around without a Hogwarts professor to direct his shopping.

"A Bag of Holding, please." David asked, his eyes fixated on the unassuming little bag. "How expensive is it?"

"Boy, this here's a Mokeskin Pouch." The shopkeeper said chidingly. "And I don't think a Muggleborn could afford it, they're pretty expensive."

David was more than a little annoyed by the attitude of the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper wasn't trying to be insulting to me and his tone was actually rather friendly, but the casual rant that Muggleborns wouldn't have enough money to buy the good stuff was just killing more of his time than necessary.

And the shopkeeper was also wrong. That thing was a Bag of Holding. What the hell was a moke anyway?

"How much is it?" David repeated himself.

The shopkeeper sighed at the persistent boy. "50 galleons."

"I'll have to come back with the money later, could you reserve it for me?" He kept on talking, not letting the shopkeeper finish the 'I told you so'.

"You mean you can afford it?" The shopkeeper asked in surprise.

"Yes, I can." Kirchner answered cooly.

Diagon Alley shopkeepers should be replaced by robots. They'd be less time consuming that way. Now, I am going to the Gringotts bank. 30 pounds is worth 1 galleon, so I have to spend 1500 pounds for the mokeskin pouch. I know that the goblins in Gringotts have to accept the exchange with any wizard up to 2000 pounds into galleons per year.

A few minutes later

David had a long time to consider how to prevent himself from getting swindled in the future, so he'd researched the history of the goblins and their conflict against wizards in particular and humans in general with a dedication that would have made Binns proud. He'd discovered that greed was an integral part of the goblin psyche. Greed drove the short creatures more than any other impulse, which he will use to his advantage in the future.

"Where will you keep your gold,wizard?" The goblin responsible for converting pounds and galleons demanded, twisting the last word into an insult.

"5 galleons go to my vault and the rest of the money will be used for shopping." David answered, ignoring the hidden insult behind the spoken word wizard.

The goblin is secretely impressed by the cold demeanor of the boy. Not many wizards are able to stay calm and collected in the presence of a probing goblin.

"Fine! The goblin snarled. We will do as you suggested. But there is still a fee you have to pay." At the last word, the goblin's eyes got brighter as his greed or obsession with gold is clearly visible.

"That's strange, I know for sure that there is no fee to be paid as long as I don't exchange more than 2000 pounds into galleons. You can read that little detail by the Goblin-Wizard Treaty of 1726".

The goblin roared in outrage and gripped his desk hard enough that his claws gouged the wood.

"Fine! We are agreed, NOW GET OUT!" The goblin replied, fuming about his failure to take some money out of a stinking wizard.

"No! I will only go after putting the 5 galleons in my vault personally." Kirchner spoke loudly. Kirchner knows that a fee has to be paid, if he let a goblin do the chore for him.

Still bound by the magical contract, the goblin had to obliege my demand. I am leaving behind a fuming goblin who just lost his oppurtunity of getting some pocket money. His attitude towards me got better after our little argument, because he acknowledges me as a competent wizard. I put the 5 galleons inside my vault and then left Gringotts.

David had two reasons for putting some of his money in Gringotts. First, he somehow doubted that the Bag of Holding ... or the Mokeskin pouch could hold all of his future possessions. The second and more important reason is to gain some goodwill with the goblins and therefore have a foundation in the wizarding world.

I went back to the 'friendly' shopkeeper and bought the Mokeskin pouch finally.

The shopkeeper's eyes nearly came out of his sockets, when he saw the money. He probably thought that I was only jesting about my wealth.

Next problem would be to find a home to settle in. As a child, I have no chance to own land or a house, which is why, I just change my form to an adult. I got this ability after doing some more experiments with Potter's blood. As a partial Animagus, his hair will adjust itself to always stay the same. With the body of a seemingly 40 years old man, I forged myself a new identity with the sole help of the Dark Side. Now, I call myself Kaidus Stark. I bought some farmland for just 10000 pounds with the persuassive power of the Dark Side. After all, I don't want to steal his property.

I paid the yearly fee for my new land for the next 7 years and put 9000 pounds in a non magical bank. 10000 pounds was used to buy materials like wood for my house that I easily build with both the force and magic. With the help of the Dark Side, I hide the house that can only be discovered by someone else who is quite knowledgeable in the force. The last 10000 pounds I put in the Mokeskin pouch for emergencies and food I need to buy during holidays.

With that all done, I transform myself back to the 11 years old boy David Kirchner and head to the adress the Grangers gave me earlier.


	10. chapter 9

The Grangers are a lovely family. They make me remember about the happy times I enjoyed with my wife. Especially Hermione talked a lot about our time in Hogwarts in detail. She talked about the various school subjects, professors, ghosts and people we met and interacted with. After telling them about all the lighthearted topics, she told them about several shortcomings not just about Hogwarts, but also about the many shortcomings of the magical world as well. The troll incident was not mentioned at all. That's strange, but I won't question her decision.

Hermione's parents quickly realized that the magical society is based on racism aka bloodstatus. They asked me, what I know about that topic and I informed them that this topic is important in the Wizarding world, especially, when a wizard or a witch tries to get a job in the magical world. I explained that it is nearly impossible for Muggleborns to find employment and they will in most cases either end up as a personal servant or a whore for a pureblood wizard. Because of their lack of knowledge in the non magical world, they will have to accept the dictated job offer of the purebloods.

I warned the Grangers, because Hermione has somehow become the most trustworthy person for me on this planet and so I want them to know of various dangers in the magical world that their entire family should know about. The last Dark Lord for example was a blood status fanatic proclaiming every Muggleborn as thieves who stole the magic of various purebloods, thus turning them into squibs. That is the reason why Muggleborns are seen as something dirty and must be exterminated for the good of the magical world. Many pureblood wizards and witches still think about Muggleborns in such a way, that's why Muggles and Muggleborns are seen as little better than dangerous magical animals nowadays.

"That is crazy. Our daughter should no longer go to this Hogwarts school". A shocked Alex (Hermione's father) said.

"We should cut off all contact to the magical world, before we are all in danger of losing our lives". Alicia (Hermione's mother) said fearfully.

"I'm afraid, it is impossible for Hermione to leave Hogwarts for now. After all, the students are bound by a magical contract after entering Hogwarts. She has to attend Howarts, until she has her OWL's. If she quits school before her OWL's, the Obliviators will not only wipe her memories about her knowledge of magic, even the minds of you two would be altered forcefully. I don't need to mention that such an act could go entirely wrong, right "? David asked calmly, while omitting the fact that he himself discovered that information before his first year and sucessfully avoided said contract by performing a ritual to protect himself from it.

"I knew that they will bring trouble to us. I knew it". Alex mumbled uselessly. Alicia is crying and hugs Hermione who is shocked by my revelations. It seems that even Hermione didn't know about that as well.

Well, the time is ripe to give them my proposition.

"As you already know, Hermione can't leave Hogwarts for some time and has to get her OWL's at least, but that doesn't hinder her to be home schooled to complete her non magical education. I propose that she uses her summer holidays to do so". David calmy talks

"Alright, so when do you two wish to take your lessons"? Alicia asks happily.

"I will be home-schooled by my new guardian". David replied to her assumption of him attending lessons with her daughter". "His name is Kaidus Stark, he made it abundantly clear that I have to attend to his lessons alone and he doesn't wish to be disturbed by anyone but me", declared David.

That bombshell of information made the Grangers curious. Hermione tried to ask me multiple questions about him at once. After some time, I simply told them that Kaidus Stark does not like me to tell anyone much about him and then we came back to the main topic of our conversation. At the end, we came to the conclusion of Hermione being home - schooled by Alicia. After some small talk and Hermione hugging me forcefully, I bid them farewell. Their grins they send towards me are very disturbing.

In Hogwarts

Professor Flitwick

Professor Flitwick sits in his chair reminiscing about past events. His house finally won the house cup. After 7 years of Slytherin winning the house cup continuously he nearly gave up hope himself. And that feat could only be accomplished because of David Kirchner. Flitwick scrolled through the lists consisting all the students achievements and shockingly found out that Kirchner got 500 points without losing a single point himself. Flitwick sighs.

For some reason, Flitwick doesn't like that particular student very much.

I still remember Kirchner ignoring every bit of attention we teachers have towards him. He simply refuses to become the role model we teachers want him to be. I called him on multiple times during classes to answer various questions and he answered them without showing the least bit of emotion. He only answer questions when I or another teacher directly ask him.

I have taught students for more than 70 years and any student showed at least one dominant emotion like superiority, apprehension or happiness to be able to answer the question I ask the student. David is showing no emotion at all and spreads out a coldness I have only felt towards Demontors. As an accomplished master duelist and a half goblin I can sense danger or dangerous people far better than any full human wizard. Luckily, he doesn't seem to have any evil intentions towards Hogwarts and its residents. I just have to wait and keep an eye on him during his time in Hogwarts.


	11. chapter 10 beginning of the 2nd year

Holidays are nearly over and I have learned all the new spells, charms and runes from the books I copied in Hogwarts. The Fidelius Charm is quite an asset I used on my home right after learning it. I just found a little kid, made him my secret keeper and then Obliviated him. Now, my home should be safe from intruders. I got the Obliviate Spell, Fidelius Charm and the Apparation Spell not from the Hogwarts library, but from Knockturn Alley, a known sanctuary for the Dark Arts and other knowledge restricted or/and forbidden by the ministry of magic. Sadly, I don't have enough Galleons to buy more books there, as the prices in Knockturn Alley are pretty expensive.

The little episode with the Mokeskin Pouch showed me that my knowledge about the magical world is still lacking, which is why, I just paid some informants for some information about the magical world in general. I was especially interested in asking about powerful magical inventions and creatures. I got the information that the ministry have time Turners, which enables the user to go back in time up to 24 hours. That device is truly marvelous.

Aside from the aforementioned things I learned how to combine force abilities with spells. As a great inventor I just have to create something original. I especially like the combination of Force Mind with the Imperius curse. That way, the effects get much more powerful and unblockable for people who only know of one of the 2 powers. Any wizard and witch likes to know the counter for one specific curse or spell and the hidden force ability does not have any direct counter at all.

I also learned more about the Muggle world aka Non magical world. In terms of technologies, they are far more advanced than their counterpart. They had various wars like the 2 World Wars and have various weapons of mass destruction. Not that they will be effective against me (after all, they can only destroy my body), but the Magical World would be decimated against such weapons. In the past, I used even more advanced weapons of mass destructions myself. With my vast knowledge about technologies I could easily activate their weapons and destroy humanity, but I simply have no reason to do so.

Now, I and Hermione are in the Hogwarts train again. After some time,the door to the cabin suddenly opened, revealing a blonde girl with big blue eyes.

"Hello." She said dreamily, stepped inside and took a seat.

"Hello." David replied, too bemused by the bold entrance to be annoyed.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She introduced herself in the same dreamy tone.

"I'm David Kirchner." He returned.

"And I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said while looking up from her book to look at Luna Lovegood.

"Are we going to be friends? Daddy told

me I would make friends."

Suddenly, a strong mind probe tried to penetrate David's mental shields. He strenghtened his mental protections, but needed several seconds to get rid of that mind attack.

"Are you okay?" Both Hermione and Luna asked with a suddenly concerned tone at the same time. They looked at each other funnily before Luna continued. "You sound like you have wrackspurts."

"What's a wrackspurt?" David asked with more caution now.

"They're invisible creatures that float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She informed him.

That girl is quite good in deceiving others. David came to the conclusion that Luna Lovegood is a very dangerous person who he must always be cautious about. That dreamy expression of hers made for a surprisingly good poker face.

"Oh, the wrackspurts are back!"

He couldn't help cracking a smile at that. Well, he certainly likes to accept the challenge, which is why, the two quickly became aquainted with each other. Hermione was shocked at the quick acceptance of David to Luna. Somehow, she feels that Luna Lovegood will become a strong love rival in the future.

The 3 continued to chat until the train started moving. David discovered that Luna was surprisingly easy to talk despite the occasional weird comment she made. It seems that he assumed too much at first. The wrackspurts are just part of an imaginary world she has built for herself. It is one way to get over a dramatic event. She is not an ueber powerful being impersonating a witch she killed earlier. Despite that all, he already liked her more than most people he'd met in the Wizarding World.

"Hanging around with the I know it all Mudblood again, Kirchner? The girl is the perfect match for a Mudblood orphan like you." Malfoy smirked evilly as he opened the door sometime later. Crabbe and Goyle laughed out loud at that.

"Nice meeting you, too. And thanks for your compliment. I and Hermione are truly a match made in heaven". David replied while quoting the words he heard from a chinese movie. Hermione blushed at that and looked at David with a love struck expression.

Draco Malfoy and his companions got weird looks at that proclamation.

"Your aspirations are even lower than I first suspected. Let's go". Draco said leaving the Mudbloods on their own while being frustated that David didn't get angry at all. Draco's companions follow him with a questioning look.

"T-thanks." Hermione said.

"I only spoke the truth. You are a truly good friend and study partner to me. David said trying to save himself from certain misunderstandings.

"Y- Yeah". Hermione sighs. On one hand she is happy for having a great friend like David, on the other hand she is somehow disappointed that David doesn't seem to be interested in her as his potential girlfriend right now. That doesn't mean that she gives up, though. She will prove herself worthy as his equal.

Some hours later, the train reached its destination and most students have to ride on a carriage. David stared in fascination at the skeletal winged horses harnessed to the carriages that would take them to the castle. He didn't recall seeing those the previous year.

Later - during the sorting

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

Ginny hurried over to the stool with the Sorting Hat and put on the ancient magical headwear, eager to get sorted.

"Gryffindor? You are much better suited to Hufflepuff or Slytherin." The hat said.

"But I want to be with Harry." Ginny Weasley thought back stubbornly. Her mother had asked her to become his friend and that would be much easier if she was in the same house. She may not have said much to him yet, but she liked what she'd seen of him so far.

The hat tried to dissuade her a few more times, but Ginny was stubborn and insisted on going to Gryffindor.

A little known thing about the Sorting Hat was that it didn't so much sort as it helped to guide the children to the house that fit them best. Most children had little opinion on where they wanted to go, but some of them did and went against the recommendations it gave.

Hermione Granger should have gone to Ravenclaw, but her idolization of Dumbledore had her insisting on Gryffindor despite the advice of the Sorting hat. And Ginny Weasley is doing more or less the same now. Her idolization towards Harry Potter made her choose house Gryffindor instead of Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

"Gryffindor" The hat cried out as loud as he could.


	12. chapter 11

After the sorting...

The feast magically appeared as Dumbledore raised his hand. David is always disgusted at all that food full with fat. On the table in front of him was a large variety of foods: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries and ketchup. Luna Lovegood sits right next to David looking hungrily at the food. For once, her dreamily face cannot be seen.

Hermione Granger sits alone at the end of Gryffindor's table and is sometimes looking over to David and Luna. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are not in the mainhall. A true annoyance for David are the looks from most purebloods towards him. It is, as if they want to study a foreign species.

After diner was over, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

He cleared his voice. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Many of the students groaned, Dumbledore continued like he didn't hear. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." He gestured to the man in the back of the hall with the little cat. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Dumbledore smiled before saying:

"And I would also like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." The applause was very loud as Lockhart got up and put his arms up and winking at all the girls who gave sighs. David turned to Hermione. Contrary to the other students, she is analyzing the new professor as David taught her during the summer holidays. Kirchner didn't teach her any extraordinary magical abilities. He concentrated on teaching her in survival training.

Observation is the top survival skill to evade or at least recognize any life threatening situations. Of course, she also learned basic hand to hand combat, sign language and basic skill of camouflage. David used a force based ritual manipulating her mind to learn all that faster. Despite that, he had to meet with Hermione several times to train her properly. At last, he had to admit to himself that he cares for her and that's why he decided to see her as his friend.

Kirchner also celebrated his birthday with the Grangers. The fact, that Hermione's birthday is also the first August was actually a little surprising.

Luna is just looking at the headmaster dreamily.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, and raised high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

David thought that after hearing this song, his brain is already rotting away.

Dumbledore sighed and wiped his eye and finished with, "Now off to bed with you." The sound of benches skidding across the floor filled the hall and people shuffled their way out the doors. David quickly signaled see you tomorrow to Hermione by using their own sign language. After Hermione giving him her reply, they seperated.

As Penelope Clearwater ( Ravenclaw Prefect) was telling all of the first years the rules, Daniel stretched his arms. He heard several girls sigh as his stomach was showing somewhat. Kirchner immediately took his arms down. He looked at himself and sighs himself. As a 12 years old, he is already 163 cm tall. The hard and brutal training steeled his body. Contrary to wizards, David has a toned stomach and visible biceps which is proof of his well trained body. His short brown hair, violet eyes in combination with a flawless face makes him a very desirable male for most witches. It is simply unusual for a wizard to be that handsome. David doesn't care about his appearance. The fact, that he can instantly change his looks makes the whole matter even more unimportant in his eyes.

Before anyone could interfere, he said to Luna: "See you tomorrow" before entering his own room and then locking the door behind him.


	13. chapter 12 The Howler

Harry's POV

I and Ron were in big trouble. We used Ron's car to get to Hogwarts, but were seen by various Muggles. The Obliviators had to erase their memories of that particular event. We lost 200 points for our little stunt. Yesterday, both of us were warned by both professor Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall that we will be expelled from school, if we break a major school rule this year. Snape, enraged of the fact that we were not expelled, gave me 3 weeks detentions with Filch. For some strange reason, Ron got 2 months detention with Filch. Wonderful, what a wonderful beginning of the 2nd. year.

After that whole disaster with the flying car, both Ron and I slept in the Gryffindor beds for the 2nd. years. The next morning, we sat at the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast. During our meal, Ron received a red envelope from his mother Molly Weasley.

Draco : "Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler"!

Of course, Malfoy had to say his piece, again. What the heck is a Howler, anyway?

When the Howler is opened, its message doesn't simply play from the envelope. Rather, it morphs into a mouth and shouts its message at Ron.

RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! The Howler then blows a raspberry at Ron and shreds itself to pieces.

... Now I know, what being a Howler entails.

David's POV

The next morning, Professor Flitwick came to the common room of Ravenclaw to hand us our lesson plan. It is tradition for the head of the Ravenclaw house to come personally to the common room. The Ravenclaws are in most cases introverted people who are more (or only) focused on gaining and hoarding knowledge which is why the head of Ravenclaw usually tries to build friendships between the members of his or her house.

His subtle glances towards me made me suspicious that he had another intention that is somehow related to me. I used my force reading ability and found out that he can actually feel a part of the nature of the force I use. It seems that my force cloak ability does not work properly on him. Unfortunately, I don't have time to experiment on him now. Maybe, I will kidnap him later to experiment on him properly.

Professor Flitwick seems to compare me to the Dementors. They are in a place called Askaban, a place for wizard criminals, where they act as jailors. Their ability to suck souls out of their victims bodies for consumption is not something new to me. After all, Sith Lords like Darth Vitiate could suck souls out of the inhabitants of an entire planet for his use. I used that ability myself for research purposes during the war. It seems that I will have to come over to Askaban to find some Dementors for my experiments.

Prof. Flitwick turned to another 2nd. year student to hand over his timetable. Finally, he came to me and handed over my lesson plan. I thanked Professor Flitwick and asked to be excused. With the help of the force I located Luna Lovegood and walked over to her.

"Good morning Luna, sorry for abruptly going away like that yesterday. I am not a very social person and the sudden attention made me uncomfortable". David said slowly. Yesterday, he promised to see her the next day and so he decided to eat with both Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger in the mainhall today. What's more, Luna is a very interesting person to speak to who is additionally very knowledgeable about the magical world as long as one can overlook her speaking of her fantasy beings.

"Morning to you too, David. And don't worry, I have seen a lot of wrackspurts on you yesterday as well." Luna exclaims smilingly. I just awkwardly smiled back at her before we head towards the mainhall.

We reached the mainhall, got our food and sat to the very end of the Ravenclaw table as I sometimes do with Hermione to finally consume our food. Hermione came a few minutes later and sat right next to me. She seems to be quite angry. I know better than to ask her the reason for her emotional distress, but Luna doesn't seem to share my mindset.

" Good morning Hermione. Why do you look like a Snorkack?". Luna asked concerned of her new friend's distress.

" I have just learned that my house has earned 200 points already". Hermione said sarcastically.

"That is good news for your house. We should celebrate that". Luna answered obliviously.

"It would be better to just transfigure Ronald and Harry to broomsticks permanently. That way, they could never make our house to go in debt in terms of house points anymore". Hermione declared frustatingly. She may not want to win the house house cup anymore, but the behaviour of the redhead and scarguy is tarnishing the reputation of all Gryffindor house members and that sadly includes her. She just read the news from the Prophet. The news made her furious. Without her training with David she would lash out at everyone and endlessly reprimand the two boys with colorful words.

Ronald and Harry broke the most sacred law of the wizarding world, namely the statute of secrecy. If they were adults and the ministry had evidence of them intentionally breaking the statute of secrecy they would immedialety receive the kiss of a dementor. Even the celebrity status of Harry Potter would be useless.

After some time, Ron and Harry appeared in the mainhall to eat breakfast. Suddenly, a few owls appeared and Ron received a red envelope from his mother Molly Weasley.

Draco : "Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler"!

When the Howler is opened, its message doesn't simply play from the envelope. Rather, it morphs into a mouth and shouts its message at Ron.

RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! The Howler then blows a raspberry at Ron and shreds itself to pieces.

Wow, that was loud. I can already replicate that magical feat, so it is nothing special to me anymore. His mother seems to have the right mindset, but I doubt that he will ever become a law abiding citizen by shouting at him in public. Sith Lightening would be much more effective in my opinion. Only a lunatic would fly with a magically enchanted car without properly knowing its cloaking functions and pain is a great motivator to learn from stupid mistakes.

Maybe I should finally come to the room of requirements the elves keep talking about after classes.


End file.
